Q&A Interviews
by TheChriZ1995
Summary: Have you ever wanted one of the Alpha and Omega characters to answer one of you're questions? Well now you can by sending in a review or PM stating your question to a character or characters. Interviews start at Chapter 2 and up.
1. Intro

**A/N: Have you ever wanted one of the Alpha and Omega characters to answer one of you're questions? Well now you can by sending in a review or PM stating your question to a character or characters. So start sending in those questions!**

**How to Enter:**

Leave a review or PM saying your question and what character or characters you're asking it too

Limit of one question per review, unless it's a two part question

**The interviews will start in the next chapter! **

**Also I'm not calling this my idea since another author has done this way back in September of last year.**


	2. Interview 1

**A/N: I love the questions guys! And I'll be doing 5 per chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chris (<em>My character<em>): Ok is every one ready?

Humphrey: What are we doing again?

Kate: He just told you five minutes ago

Humphrey: Well I forgot!

Chris: Ok I'll tell you once more, you guys are being asked questions by some of your fans.

Humphrey: I have fans?

Chris: Yes you do along with everyone else here

Humphrey: Wow I feel important now

*Laughs* Chris: Okay now is everyone ready?

Humphrey: Yes

Kate: Yes

Lilly: Yep

Garth: Of course

Chris: Alright here's the first question which is for Lilly

**WolfBoy95 Asks: Lilly have you ever been shy around guys or are you all ways confident?**

Lilly: Well it depends on the guy, if you're talking about just a regular guy then I would go with being confident, but if you're talking about someone attractive like Garth then I would go with shy.

Garth: Yeah she was quite shy when we started spending time together.

Lilly: It isn't my fault I liked you

Chris: Alright on to question two which is for Humphrey

Humphrey: Oh boy!

**Humphrey and Kate Asks: What happened to your parents?**

Humphrey: Well it's quite the long story, I'll try to make it quick. I was born in another pack that was in Montana, which is a ways south of here. One day I was out playing near my parents den when I came across a park ranger, they shot a dart at me and next thing I knew everything went black. It wasn't long until I woke up to find myself out in a field in the middle of a great valley. I immediately began looking for my parents but that was when I came across a wolf that asked who I was and where I was from. I told him and he took me to his pack, and I'm sure you could figure out the rest from there. So I haven't seen my parents for many years, and yes I do miss them a lot and I hope to find them one day.

Kate: I really want to meet them

Humphrey: Yeah and then they'll embarrass me in front of you

Kate: Well that's what parents do best

Humphrey: Good point

Chris: Alright question three goes to Humphrey again

Humphrey: Woo hoo another one for me

**ALPHA AND OMEGA 1992 Asks: What was the first boy name you came up with for Kate and your pups?**

Humphrey: Well… We haven't had pups, yet. But if we did I've always liked the name Nova, I just like how it sounds

Kate: I was thinking you would say Humphrey Jr.

*Laughs* Humphrey: As much as I would love that, No

Chris: Question four goes to Kate

**Wolf A. Romero Asks: Have you ever been secretly in love with Humphrey since pups but just didn't say anything cause of the pack law?**

Kate: Hmm… When I first met him as a pup I liked his as a friend, but as we became good friends through the following weeks and months I found myself getting a warm fuzzy feeling whenever I would spend time with him. I didn't know it at the time but later on during Alpha school I realized that the feeling was in fact love.

Humphrey: Aww

Kate: And If I did realize it when I was a pup then I wouldn't of said anything since I knew that after Alpha school we would never get to spend time together, but to my surprise we actually did when we got sent to Idaho.

Humphrey: Well I would of said something to you but I was never sure if you felt the same way about me.

Kate: But now were together and life's never been better *Kisses Humphrey*

Humphrey: *Smiles*

Chris: Okay let's move on, question five goes to Humphrey

**Metallicafan101 Asks: Was there as a particular moment you fell for Kate, or was it since first sight?**

Humphrey: It was almost like love at first sight, when I first met her as a pup she was the beautiful wolf I had ever seen. It only took a few days of getting to know each other for me to realize that I had a crash on her, and it only grew into love threw our pup days.

Kate: Aww that's sweet

Chris: Well that's it for this round of questions guys, but don't worry there's more on the way

Garth: Good cause I didn't get any

Humphrey: I'm sure no one wants to ask Barf a question

Garth: Humphrey I thought I told you to stop calling me Barf

Humphrey: I never agreed to that

Garth: Good now I get to call you Coyote

Humphrey: Fine…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you got the answers you wanted, next chapter goes up when I get five more questions. This is fun :)**


	3. Interview 2

**A/N: Wow so many questions flying in at once. Here's five more questions Also it would help a lot if you guys wouldn't give reviews with 5 questions in them, thanks.**

* * *

><p>*Sees Humphrey on the computer* Chris: Humphrey, what are you doing?<p>

Humphrey: Looking at this FanFiction site, damn there are so many stories with me in them.

Chris: Yeah almost 400 of them

Humphrey: What's this one about? *Clicks Humphrey's Big Date*

Chris: Umm… You might not want to read that one

Humphrey: Why not, it's about mine and Kate's first date

Chris: I know it is but you really shouldn't read it *Try's to take the computer*

Humphrey: Hold on! I need to read chapter two *Click's the next button*

*A few moments pass*

*Eyes go wide* Humphrey: Oh my god

Chris: I told you not to read it

Humphrey: I can't believe someone would write something like that

Chris: Well they do and there's a lot more then just that

*Walks up* Kate: What are you boys doing?

Humphrey: Nothing! *Gives computer to Chris*

Chris: Yeah were just looking at the new questions people have asked

Garth: Good is there one for me?

Chris: Yes there are a few

Lilly: Well let's get going with the questions then

Winston: Yes before something happens in the pack that I have to go fix

Eve: Relax dear, I'm quite excided to hear these questions

* * *

><p>Chris: Lets get started, first question is for Eve<p>

**Uk Colleen Asks: If you and Winston were to have a second litter that had a son or more, would you treat him the same way with daughters or different, such as threats if he got hurt or if he is going on a date with a girl?**

Eve: Hmm, properly not as much as I do with my daughters, but yes there may be a threat or two when it comes to that.

Winston: Yes it is quite a different thing when you have a daughter instead of a son

Chris: Second question goes to Garth

Garth: Finally…

**ThunderAssault Asks: Garth, when you first saw Lilly's beautiful eyes, did you honestly get to know her or did you just fall in love with her all because you saw her eyes? Also Garth, you kind of puzzled me because it seemed that you just met Lilly and now you're in love with her. Do you honestly love her or is it just because of her beauty?**

Garth: When I saw her eyes they look like the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, but I didn't fall in love with her just because of that. After getting to know her personality a little more and hearing her funny jokes I began to fall in love with her. Also yes we did only meet a week ago and I can see why you ask that since it usually takes longer to fall in love, but when I met her there was something about her that made me melt. It wasn't just because of her beauty, and don't get me wrong she is very beautiful, but she also is one of the nicest and most warm spirited wolves I have known, so I can truly say that I am in love with her.

Lilly: That was beautiful honey *Gives him a quick kiss*

Chris: Question three is for Kate and Humphrey

**Ratchet McCloud Asks: Kate, what were you thinking when you heard Humphrey howl on the train ride back to Jasper? And Humphrey, have you ever had eyes for any she-wolf other than Kate? Be honest!**

Kate: I remember that night as clear as crystal, when he first started to howl I was quite confused as to what he was doing. After he asked me to howl with him I was still unsure if it was the right thing to do, as he continued to howl I became lost in my thoughts trying to make a decision between going with my heart or staying with the pack law. Just listening to his howl was the most wonderful thing I had ever heard and I soon found myself sitting next to him howling along.

Humphrey: That was a moment of my life that I'll never forget

Kate: Same for me

Humphrey: Ok my turn to answer, I'll only say that there is one other wolf here besides Kate that I found myself a little interested in when growing up.

Kate: And who's that?

Humphrey: Lilly

Lilly: Me?

Humphrey: Yes, you seemed like a nice wolf when you would play games with Kate and I.

Lilly: Well, thank you

Chris: Question four goes to Winston and Eve

**Ratchet McCloud Asks: How did you guys meet?**

Winston: Well it all started when we met in Alpha school

Eve: Yes he was apart of the team I was in

Winston: We became good friends through out school as well as when we came back home afterword's, and soon I found that I was getting feelings for her which turned into love as we grew older.

Eve: one night we declared our love for each other and we've been together ever since

Chris: Alright final question goes to Humphrey

**The Lonely Blitz Asks: Was it ever hard to control yourself around Kate, and what happened while Kate was at Alpha school?**

Humphrey: When I found myself in love with Kate I tried my best to '_keep__my__cool_' but there are times where it was hard to keep my love inside. What I mean by that is whenever I was out alone with her and playing some game it was hard to keep myself from telling her my feelings right then and there, and it was even harder when I found out that she was going to Alpha school. During the time Kate was at Alpha school was the longest winter I had ever gone through, I spent most of my time alone in my den thinking about her. I missed her so much that I even cried a few times. My friends tried there best to get me to move on from her but it never worked, it just made me think of her more. As spring drew nearer and nearer I began to get more excided about seeing her again, but that only went away when Winston told me that we would never be able see each other or even get to talk. When spring came I began to play with my friends more often, I had learned to move on by then, but she still remained in my heart, and she always will.

Kate: Wow, you really do love me

Humphrey: Of course I do, you're the only wolf for me.

Kate: And so are you to me

* * *

><p>Chris: Well that wraps it up for this time, now to write this up and publish it.<p>

Humphrey: Can I read some more stories when your done?

Chris: Yes as long as your don't venture into the M section again

Humphrey: I won't

Kate: M section?

Chris: You don't want to know

Kate: Try me

Chris: Ok but I'll let Humphrey tell you

Humphrey: Well M stands for mature which mean those stories are full of violence, drama, romance, war, and even… sex.

*Eyes go wide* Kate: What? Who would read that?

Chris: Apparently quite a few do, there not that bad if you ask me but there are a few _wild_ ones

Garth: How wild?

*Laughs* Chris: Oh there's HumphreyxLilly, KatexGarth, oh and there's even a HumphreyxEve one too

*All exchange weird looks to each other*

Humphrey: I think I'm going to be sick

Lilly: Same here

Kate: Me three

Eve: And I'm going to teach the person a little lesson in writing stories. *Gets up and walks away*

Chris: Well then…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haha, I hope you enjoyed that little bit at the end, also I'm amazed by how many questions I'm getting, at this rate I'll have to write a chapter a day. If you don't know what the story "Humphrey's Big Date" is go to my profile and read it if you want.**


	4. Interview 3

**A/N: Here's the next round of questions**

* * *

><p>Chris: Wow we just got even more questions now guys<p>

*Looks at computer* Humphrey: Damn so many fans asking questions

Kate: I'll say

* * *

><p>Chris: Let's get them answered then. Okay we got one for Eve and Winston<p>

**Alpha and Omegafan61900 Asks: Eve do you feel safe knowing that Kate has Humphrey as her mate? And Winston, how do you feel about being friends again with Tony after the movie?**

Eve: At first I was unsure about him around Kate, but once I got to know him, along with some reassuring from Winston I knew I could trust him with her.

Kate: Thanks Mom

Eve: But if he ever hurts you I will not hesitate to rip his…

Chris: Woah Eve, settle down! You're turn Winston

Winston: I'm happy to be friends again with him, and it will stay that way as long as he doesn't do anything selfish like he did before.

Chris: Question two goes to Lilly

**OmegaWolfLilly Asks: Have you ever had any feelings for Humphrey?**

Lilly: Hmm… Hard to say, when we grew up as pups I liked him a lot as a friend, but nothing more since I knew he was falling for Kate. So no I haven't had any real feelings for him other that liking him as a friend, sorry if I disappointed you.

Humphrey: Next

Chris: Question three goes to Lilly and Kate

**Datguy N Disguy Asks: What if Lilly was an Alpha and Kate was an Omega**

Kate: Well things would be much different wouldn't they? Humphrey and I would of never went to Idaho, and I'm sure we would have fallen in love much soon then we did now.

Humphrey: I think things would have been less complicated since Lilly would marry Garth.

Lilly: Yeah things would have been so easy, yet so different.

Chris: I would have liked to see what that would have been like, alright question four is for Eve

**Humphrey and Kate Asks: What would you do if you knew that Humphrey had "**_**mated**_**" with Kate?**

Humphrey: Uhh… Chris are you sure that's an okay question to ask

*Laughs* Chris: Relax I'm sure she won't kill you, would you Eve?

Eve: I wouldn't of done anything, sure you all think I'll kill him if he did but I would never do that. Kate's grown up now so she can make her own discussions, but if he were to hurt her in the processes I would rip him apart.

*Humphrey eyes go wide*

Chris: Well let that be a lesson then, It's a death sentence in you hurt any of Eves daughters.

Humphrey: Well I'm glad I don't have to be so scared about that anymore

Kate: Good

Chris: Okay final question goes to Garth

**Mike101 Asks: What happened to your mother?**

Garth: She's lives over in the eastern pack with my dad, she never gets out much since she's the packs only nurse. Lots of people think she's dead but no she isn't, she's just very isolated.

Lilly: Yeah I have only met her once

Winston: I've met her a few times

Chris: Well I'm sure those people got what they wanted with their questions

* * *

><p>Humphrey: Good we're done, now can I read another story?<p>

Chris: Sure go ahead *Gives him computer*

Kate: Have you written one Chris?

Chris: I've written quite a few, my best one is called "_Adventures_"

Kate: Could I read it?

Chris: Yes you can, but you have to get the computer from your husband first

Kate: Ha, that's easy *Walks over to Humphrey* Can I borrow the computer?

Humphrey: After I'm done with it

Kate: But I need it now *Gives puppy face*

*Looks at her* Humphrey: You… You can wait…

*Begs* Kate: Please…

Humphrey: Alright here take it *Gives her computer*

Kate: Thanks *Walks back to me* Works every time

Chris: Just search "Adventures" on there and you'll find it

Kate: Already ahead of you *Begins to read with Humphrey joining in*

Chris: Well I guess I leave you two alone for the time being *walks away*

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow this interview is turning into a story as well. Hope you're enjoying cuz I sure am, don't worry if your question wasn't in this chapter. It will most likely be in the next one.**


	5. Interview 4

**A/N: Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Chris: So did you guys finish the story?<p>

Kate: Yes

Chris: How was it?

Kate: I loved it

Humphrey: Yes a very good one

Chris: Glad to hear

Garth: Do we got any new questions yet?

Chris: Not sure, I'll look *Looks at email* Oh yes we do

Humphrey: Darn, I wanted to read some more

Chris: It like its you're addiction to read

Humphrey: Not my fault there are some good writers out there

* * *

><p>Chris: True, Okay let's see what we got. First one goes to Humphrey<p>

**18matthew2 Asks: When you first met Garth at Howling Rock what did you think about him?**

Humphrey: Well first of all I got jealous at him after seeing Kate's reaction to him, I didn't really like him since I though Kate was '_falling_' for him. So I came up with the nickname Barf and it's been the same ever since.

Garth: And I've been calling you coyote ever since

Humphrey: Who you calling coyote when you're part one

*Laughs* Chris: He got you good there

Garth: So what, if my kind was never was mixed with one then I wouldn't be here now

*Laughs* Humphrey: Your right, you would be on some human's floor as a rug

Garth: Shut up…

Chris: Next question goes to Winston

**Humphrey the Omega-Alpha Asks: We all know Eve's a pistol, how have you been able to handle her?**

Winston: I tend to stay out of the way unless it get's out of hand. I have been able to handle her by just holding her down until she calms down, which usually works.

Chris: Question three goes to Kate

**Garth rules Asks: Is there a different boy you liked instead of Humphrey and Garth?**

Garth: I like your name

Kate: Hmm, a different boy… I didn't know many of the pack members while I grew up also I spent most of my time with my family or playing outside with other pups. So no there aren't any other people I have liked other then Humphrey.

Humphrey: Good to know

Chris: Question four goes to everyone

**Sam Wolfe Asks: If a human saved your life, would you trust him or her?**

Humphrey: I would go with yes

Kate: I would be a little skeptic at first, but if I were around the person a lot then yes I would trust them

Lilly: I wouldn't

Garth: Why not?

Lilly: Well sure they saved my life, but their still a human meaning they can kill us within the blink of an eye.

Garth: Good point, but I would agree more with Kate because If I got to know them more or were around them a lot then yes I would trust them.

Winston: I'm going with Lilly

Eve: Same with me, I wouldn't want anything to do with a human

Chris: Well there's humans interviewing you right now

Eve: I know but there not physically here, besides you and I can trust you because you haven't done anything to harm us.

Chris: True. Next Question is for Reba and Janice

Humphrey: But there not here

Chris: Well their over there *Points to the other side of the clearing*

Humphrey: I'll go get them *Walks away*

*Walks over* Reba: Okay what's going on?

Chris: Well you guys got a question for the interview, so can you answer it?

Janice: Sure

**Ratchet McCloud Asks: How did you two come to be vegetarians?**

Reba: It all started around a year ago, Janice and I had learned that the pack was struggling to get food so we came up with and idea to fix that.

Janice: Yes we found other sources of food that weren't meat based such as berries, grass, and some other fruits.

Reba: We didn't mind the taste of these foods so we became vegans to help rid the pack of two mouths to feed. We've been the same ever since

Chris: Thanks for the answer, you can go now

Janice: Our pleasure *Walks away with Reba*

* * *

><p>Humphrey: Well that's over, any more questions?<p>

Chris: Nope that's all of them for now

Humphrey: Good I can read some more

Kate: I'll join you

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed, also I'll let you all know that I'm going on a little trip to see some of my family so updates will slow, but I'll try to update as much as can. So until then keep the questions coming.**


	6. Interview 5

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the delay, I got caught up with family stuff and etc. You guys are getting pretty creative with the questions and I sure enjoy reading them, so let's get going with this.**

* * *

><p>Humphrey: Hello readers. Scroll down, you're about to make a bad review on this story... Don't do it.<p>

*Walks up* Chris: What are you doing?

Humphrey: Starting the next chapter for you

*Reads what he typed* *Laughs* Chris: Something tells me you have visited YouTube

Humphrey: No I haven't, a thing popped up while I was reading a story. It had a man with a white thing on who was talking about something called "Old Spice". I thought it was funny so I made this up.

Chris: I think I should take away the computer then

Humphrey: Why?

Chris: Cause I need to write this chapter, but it doesn't matter because every word we say gets written right when we say it.

Humphrey: Like... Now?

Chris: Yep look *Points at computer*

Humphrey: How does that work?

Chris: You know... I have no idea

*Walks up* Kate: Hey guys

Humphrey: Hi sweetie

Kate: Is it time for another interview?

Chris: Not sure let me check *Pulls out iTouch*

Humphrey: Oh what's that?

Chris: It's a iPod, it plays music and does other stuff

Kate: Could you play some music during the interview?

Chris: Sure, and bands you like?

Kate: Umm, remember were wolves? We don't know anything about human stuff

Chris: Right, stupid question, well I got all kinds of music on here

Humphrey: Like what?

Chris: Well for starters I have your howls from the train on here *Plays "Love Train"*

Humphrey: Woah, how did you get that?

Chris: It's from the movies album

Humphrey: Ah what else is on the album?

Chris: Just background music mostly, how about I just play all my songs at random

Kate: Alright

*Hits shuffle and "The First One" by Boys Like Girls begins to play* Chris: Oh good here comes everyone else

*Garth, Lilly, Eve, and Winston walk up and sit by us*

* * *

><p>Chris: Alright is everyone ready?<br>*Everyone nods*  
>Chris: Alright first question goes to Garth<p>

**Humphrey the Omega-Alpha Asks: Was your dad always the big jerk that we all perceived in the movie?  
><strong>  
>Garth: Well I wouldn't say he's a jerk, he's just a stern parent and leader who will do anything to keep his pack fed and healthy. I do see what you're getting at though, sure his stubbornness almost caused Kate to die in the stampede, but he was just out of options so war felt like it was right to him.<br>Winston: I agree with him, Tony and I have been good friends since Alpha school and he was the same back then as he is today.

Chris: Next question goes to Kate

**Humphrey and Kate Asks: What did you think of Humphrey when you first saw him?**

Kate: When he joined the pack as a pup I thought he was cute, and his eyes were so amazing as well.

Chris: This one is for Humphrey

**kilobravo1 Asks: What would you have done if Kate never woke up after the stampede?  
><strong>  
>Humphrey: That was one of my scariest moments, I thought I lost her that day and there was no telling what I would have done. I would have left Jasper sure, so I could get away from the memories. I would have kept going with my life but I wouldn't ever want to find a new love.<p>

Chris: Question four goes to Humphrey again

**imjustlikehumphery Asks: If you and Kate were to have pups, you will have to learn how to hunt. Who would you rather learn this from, Kate or Garth?  
><strong>  
>Humphrey: I would love to be trained by my own wife since she know so many amazing moves, but I'm also okay with Garth doing it as well since were practically brothers now.<br>Chris: Final question goes to Kate

**wolfman101 Asks: What were you thinking when you first heard about "Repopulating" back in Idaho?**

Kate: Well... A few things went through my head, I was too shocked by the answer to think of anything other than wanting to say "Hell no!" or something like that

Humphrey: I won't say what I thought since Eve will kill me if I do

Eve: What was that Humphrey?

Humphrey: Uhh... Nothing

Eve: Oh ok

Kate: I think I know but I won't say either

* * *

><p>Chris: Now to do the usual writing and posting of the chapter<p>

Humphrey: Can I add another joke at the end?

Chris: Not this time

Humphrey: Darn...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Looks like Humphrey's thoughts of "Repopulating" will stay in the dirty minds of the readers, at least for now that is... Keep sending in those questions! I will keep writing this as long as I keep getting questions, also cheers too you if you got the joke at the beginning.**


	7. Interview 6

**A/N: Why hello there, I've received at good amount of questions lately which can only mean that I should get back to writing this. Enjoy and also I got a little note at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Humphrey: Ugh how long as it been?<br>Chris: Four months  
>Humphrey: That's too long! Why start this back up anyway?<br>Chris: Because I've gotten a lot of questions and it about time we do this  
>Humphrey: This goes against my contract you know...<br>Chris: What contract?  
>Humphrey: Exactly... If only I could get one<br>Kate: Come on you know you enjoy these things  
>Humphrey: True, very true<br>Garth: Humphrey get your panties out of a bunch and just go with it  
>Chris and Kate: *Laughs*<br>Humphrey: Oh I will deal with you after this... -_-  
>Lilly: Chris just start of else this will escalate<br>Chris: Good idea, we wouldn't want that

(1) anon asks: Garth, If Lilly didn't love you back and Kate had still said no at your marriage where would you be now?

Garth: If I never married and if Lilly and I didn't unite the packs then I would still be in the eastern pack with my dad and probably there would of been a war. Luckily this never happened.  
>Lilly: I love Garth with all my heart and nothing will change that<br>Kate: Aww

Chris: Good answers, next

(2) lizardboy asks: Kate, Do you genuinely love Humphrey? How would you feel if he left the pack to become a lone wolf because he felt unfulfilled?

Kate: Of course I love him with all my heart, he's sweet, kind and does everything to protect me and keep me happy. If he did get on that train out of here then I would of felt sadness and hurt since I knew I cause it, but I would of did all I could to find him again just for another chance.  
>Humphrey: Aww that's very kind<br>Chris: That just proves even more that you two are meant to be together  
>Kate: Thanks<br>Chris: No problem, now what's next

(3) nickteen asks: To all of you, what is it like in Jasper Park, do you like it?

Humphrey: Oh Jasper, it's one of the greatest places around if you ask me. What could be better then having a big pine forest with a massive valley in the middle of it.  
>Kate: I love how everything goes through a color cycle through the seasons, it's truly beautiful<br>Garth: I agree with Humphrey, and the food supply isn't half bad too  
>Lilly: I like that you can go from smooth plains to snow capped mountains in a very close area with cliffs to add more shear to it.<br>Chris: I might not live here but this place is a great vacation spot for travelers  
>Humphrey: Odd cause I never see people here<br>Chris: That's because their all a good distance from here, though some people can camp way out here. Alright moving on

(4) Autobot Lancewing Beta 06 asks: To Humphrey and Garth, If you saw a hunter take aim at your mate, what would you do?

Humphrey: Well that all depends on a number of out comes like whether or not the bullet has been shot, or if the hunter has only just aimed. Also how far I am from said hunter and how many there are, also...  
>Chris: Humphrey! You just made a simple question a super complex one<br>Humphrey: Well sorry, I was just trying to be more realistic  
>Chris: Garth what's your answer?<br>Garth: I would focus on one of three things, a: I would attack the hunter before he had a chance to shoot, b: push Lilly out of the way, and c: take the bullet for her.  
>Chris: Wow you had that planned out<br>Garth: Well I had time to think while Humphrey tried to make the situation more "realistic".  
>Humphrey: Hey! And for the record I would do the same things, even risk my own life to save her which I have done before.<br>Chris: Alright let's move on before you two start something again

(5) AlphaBalto asks: Kate and Humphrey, what was your personal favorite part of the trip to get back home?

Kate: Oh I know that one of course, it would be the time we spent on the train rode home. Why? Because not only did we howl together but it's when I began to realize I was falling in love with him. Sure there were times before that made me fall for him more but that were when I realized it.  
>Humphrey: Yes the howl on the train was a great part of the trip but to be honest I loved the entire trip since it was just me and Kate together. Sure I would of like to stay in Idaho but I wasn't going to leave Kate alone out there as she found her way home so I went with her. And I'm glad I did since I got to teach her about having fun again and that life wasn't all about duties.<br>Chris: You make good points there, and that is all the questions we have today  
>Humphrey: Oh yay now I can get back to reading those stories<br>Chris: Indeed let me just finish this off real quick...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As before I need 5 or so questions until I make the next chapter, which hasn't even been a problem. Also I won't be updating quick with this story since I'm more focused on writing Birth to Death and finishing it, which I'm not even at half way yet after 22 chapters.**

**One more thing I myself was asked a question and here's the answer for that reviewer. No I am not a Brony though I did get a good laugh out of it when I found out what it was (no offense to you or others, if thats what you like the so be it) P.S. I don't care if you ask a ton of questions, it doesn't bother me one bit. R&R**


	8. Interview 7

**A/N: Another batch of questions answered for you.**

* * *

><p>Chris: *Playing a game on the laptop*<p>

Humphrey: *Walks up* What are you up too now?

Chris: Just playing a game

Humphrey: Why is it all blocky and so old looking?

Chris: That's the way the maker made it

Humphrey: Must have been some poor funding they had

Chris: Maybe

Humphrey: So what's point to this?

Chris: Survive and thrive in a world

Humphrey: So it's a wolf simulator? Cause it sure sounds like it is.

Chris: *Laughs* Now that I think about it yeah it does, but at least you don't have monsters after you.

Humphrey: Ooo monsters, sounds fun, what's this called anyway?

Chris: Minecraft

Humphrey: Simple name, so what monsters are there?

Chris: There are zombies, skeletons that shoot at you and then there's a creeper.

Humphrey: Creepers?

Chris: *Shows a picture of a Creeper* It's a monster that's silent and…

Humphrey: *Interrupts* Looks like a green penis to me

Chris: *Pauses* … Well there goes my K+ rating, thanks you're the best

Humphrey: Nah I'm sure your fine, as long as there are no Creepers reading this

Chris: I'll admit your right though, and many people think that

Humphrey: Good I'm not the only perverted person here *Smiles*

Chris: Umm, yeah you could put it like that…

*Silence*

Kate: *Walks up* Hey guys

Humphrey: *Quickly covers screen* Advert your eyes Kate, its horrible!

Kate: Umm, ok? What is it?

Chris: It's a monster from a game that I play

Kate: Oh cool, anyway I was coming to see if there was any new question

Chris: Of course I was about to get to that

Kate: Good I'll get Lilly and Garth *Leaves*

Humphrey: *Sighs* Good she didn't see the horrible freak of nature

Chris: You know she's a girl which means she could think it's cute instead of what you and I think

Humphrey: Maybe you're right…

Chris: *Opens review questions* Well there's defiantly more then 5 questions, like every other chapter

Humphrey: Good

*Kate, Lilly and Garth walk up and join us*

Chris: Good timing I was about to start

Lilly: Well get rolling then, so I can see what they came up with this time.

Chris: Alright question one

**(1) AaOWaSaCD4ever asks: To Lilly, If you never met Garth, would you have fallen in love with Humphrey? **

Lilly: Didn't I answer something like this?

Chris: If I remember right, that was a question of whether or not you liked Humphrey, this is different.

Lilly: If I never met Garth then obviously I wouldn't be in love with him so that makes me available. I'm not sure I would fall in love with him, but once you get to know a person well, hey anything can happen.

Chris: Next

**(2) Lipscee Motphan asks: Humphrey and Kate have you guys ever thought of leaving jasper park and explore the world?**

Humphrey: I've always thought about doing that when things here got dull and we needed some new scenery to see

Kate: Yeah, and we already been on one adventure why not go on others together. I'm sure to enjoy them

Humphrey: Same here

Chris: Since you're both so egger to do another why not go do one?

Kate: Good point we should

Humphrey: Not until all these interviews are done with…

Chris: I'm planning on doing two more then after those were done

Humphrey: Alright

Chris: Next

**(3) imjustlikehumphery asks: To all, when you four have pups would you force them to go to alpha school if they had more of an omega personality but had the instincts of an alpha?**

Kate: That's a tough one, because it really depends on what they enjoy more. I don't want to force my pups to do something they won't enjoy, it's a waist of their time if they don't like it.

Humphrey: I'm with Kate on this

Lilly: Yeah

Garth: It really is a give or take question, no one likes seeing their pups unhappy in life.

Chris: I'll agree to that as well, okay next

**(4) SuperHolyWolf asks: To all, what did you think when Kate and Garth both said they were both in love with an omega?**

Humphrey: I for one wasn't there, but if I was then I would know exactly who she was in love with right then and there

Lilly: I'm with Humphrey for that since I was the only omega around Garth at the time, as far as I knew though.

Winston: *Comes out of shrubs* I was shocked at what Kate said and was thinking I miss heard but I knew I heard right when Eve fainted next to me. I eventually figured out who it was.

Humphrey: Were you spying on us?

Winston: I was bored and decided to see what you were all up too, so I sat and listened from a distance

Chris: Well you popped in at a good time since that question was directed at you as well.

Winston: Yeah I know

Chris: Alright final question guys

**(5) Wolfman32 asks: To Humphrey, did you ever have GOOD "_thoughts_" about Kate while she was gone?**

Humphrey: What do you mean by good?

Chris: Well the word good is in all caps, so he's hinting at something other then the obvious

Humphrey: Oh that kind of _good thought… _Well sure I thought about her a lot, but it didn't go that _far_…

Chris: Good answer

Humphrey: It's like some of these questions are trying to make us uneasy

Chris: Yeah but that's the fun of it, your glad I don't ask you the very bad questions

Humphrey: There's ones harder to answer then that?

Chris: A few

Kate: This is almost like truth or dare questions, for ones like that last question though

Lilly: Yeah, that is a fun game though

Chris: It can be

*Small silence*

Chris: Okay time to get this posted

Humphrey: Then its my turn?

Chris: Yes

Kate: It's like your addiction now…

Humphrey: Yeah but its fun, at least I'm not on it all the time

Kate: Yeah that's a plus

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm glad that you're all enjoying this, it sure is fun to write and come up with good answers for your questions.**


	9. Interview 8

**A/N: Second to last chapter! Oh boys!**

* * *

><p>Humphrey: *Playing on the computer* Damn it!<br>Chris: What?  
>Humphrey: I was just building my home in the night and that penis thing exploded on me.<br>Chris: There called creepers, get it right  
>Humphrey: I like the perverted name<br>Chris: ... Fine  
>*Time passes*<br>Humphrey: Great I got to build this again...  
>Chris: *Notices the skin he has on his avatar* Hey that's the skin I made<br>Humphrey: Yeah it looked like me so I got it  
>Chris: That's because it is you<br>Humphrey: Ahh, makes since  
>Chris: Yep, I was bored so I made a Humphrey skin for minecraft.<br>(**A/N: You can get the skin on my PlanetMinecraft account "TheChriZ1995" Link is on my Fanfic profile too**.)  
>Humphrey: Well it came out good<br>Chris: Thanks

Kate: *Walks over form the feeding grounds* Its been almost a week are we gonna get to doing interviews or what?  
>Chris: A week huh? Time flies fast<br>Humphrey: Especially when you play this game  
>Kate: Do you ever put that thing down?<br>Humphrey: Yes, when I want to spend time with you  
>Kate: Good point<p>

*Lilly and Garth join*  
>Lilly: Hey guys<br>Chris: Holla  
>Garth: I'm guessing we're all here for another interview?<br>Chris: Of course, lets begin *Pulls out iTouch to type*  
>Kate: Why aren't you using the laptop?<br>Chris: Well you husband is too busy with it...  
>Kate: I'll fix that *Hits power button on computer*<br>Humphrey: Hey!  
>Kate: Good you can pay attention now, go on Chris<p>

Chris: Question one

**1. Wolfman32 asks: Garth, your dad is awesome. And also, I keep hearing about that red female, ummm, Claw I think, but I keep hearing her name is Scar, So I'll go with Scar. Is Scar your sister or something?  
><strong>  
>Garth: I believe her name is Scar, and yes she is a red wolf like me but were not very related. But that's as much as I know about her, she's not much of a talker.<br>Chris: They were only apart of once scene in the movie, so not much is known there.

**2. Victor 4.0.3 asks: Kate and Humphrey, if you had never met Marcel and paddy in Idaho, what would you have done? Would you give up and just repopulate?  
><strong>  
>Kate: I would still try to get home because of the situation that would unfold if I never got home, I didn't want the pack to get into war since there was no way to unite them. Now if none of that was going on then maybe I would of stayed for a change in things, but we might of never known why we were moved if it wasn't for Marcel and Paddy.<br>Humphrey: I'm sure we would figure it out on our own, or from someone.  
>Kate: Maybe<p>

**3. Dex0042 asks: Kate, would you kill someone if you had to?  
><strong>  
>Kate: Hmm... It depends if the wolf was hurting myself or those I cared for then I would kill them, but if I was in some war and I had to kill some wolf then I wouldn't instead I would badly injure them. So yes I would kill a wolf if I HAD to.<br>Humphrey: You sound just like your mother  
>Lilly: At least she didn't go into detail like mom would<br>Kate: I might kill a wolf but I wouldn't do it the way she would by slowly ripping them bit by tiny bit  
>Garth: Thanks for the visual...<br>Humphrey: Agreed...

**4. COD and Halo rock asks: Humphrey what do you think about having Eve as your mother?  
><strong>  
>Humphrey: Didn't I have a question similar to this?<br>Chris: Not that I recall of  
>Humphrey: Huh oh well, At first I was scared of her because of her temper issues but after a few weeks of being with Kate I got to know Eve better and she's not as bad as you would think. She can be very kind and sweet and good thing I haven't gotten on her bad side.<br>Kate: I'm glad you got around that  
>Garth: I'll agree to that too, she's not that bad of a mother in law as I thought<p>

**5. Humphrey and Kate asks: Kate, what did you think of Humphrey when you first saw him?  
><strong>  
>Humphrey: Wow that person likes us so much they name themselves after us<br>Chris: There not the only ones  
>Kate: I first met Humphrey when I was really young, I didn't know what love was yet but I found him to look very cute and his funny personality fit with that, so we became quick friends.<br>Humphrey: Aww I was cute  
>Kate: *Giggles* And you still are<br>Humphrey: *Smiles*

Lilly: That's 5 right?  
>Chris: Yep and only one more interview to go<br>Garth: Oh good  
>Humphrey: No! No more minecraft after the next one...<br>Chris: That's right  
>Humphrey: I'm sad now<br>Chris: Remember your a wolf which means you live in the wild where no computers are to be found, I don't know why I even let you play this, it could mess your mind.  
>Humphrey: Nah I'm sure I'll be fine, I still feel like a normal wolf.<br>Kate: Good cuz I don't want to live with a wolf who's obsessed with human things  
>Humphrey: Yeah that wouldn't be fun<br>Chris: At least you didn't play so much that you turned zombie like  
>Humphrey: That would be scary...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That right only one more chapter left in this story, so I want some of the best or most creative questions you can come up with for this final interview and if your a reader who has a question but has never asked it then ask it now, don't be shy :) Don't be sad that this is gonna end because I got a new similar story idea that requires you readers, kind of like this story does with you asking the questions. I will go into more detail on this new story in the final chapter. R&R  
><strong>


End file.
